naruto truth or dare fanfic-shino
by animelover218
Summary: WOW! 40! people read my first naruto truth or dear so I though that it was time to make another one a better and a longer one! this is a naruxhina love story for a litte then its a kibaxhina story
1. Chapter 1

it was a cold night every one was at the hygua house for hinatas birthday.

"aaaagggg! I am ssssoooo BOURD!" said naruto

"I know lets play TRUTH OR DEAR!" said ino

"ok!"

"ok neji give me your phone!" said ino

"w why use hinatas!"

"w wait m my phone?!"

"yea" said neji going in to hinatas pockets

"n neji s stop! d don't r reach into m my p pockets!" yelled hinata blushing

"got it!" said neji pulling out this naruto orange phone

"wow hinata that orange looks a lot like the orange on naruto's jacket" said sakura as hinatas face got redder and redder

"w well I I have a always l loved that t tip o of orange"

"ok ok lest do this!" yelled ino

"lets see truth or dear shino!"

"dear"

"I dear you to take off your glasses!"

"ok" then right there shino took off his glasses the boys looked at him in amazement and the girls looked at him like they where saying "wow he has sexy eyes" then shino put them back on

"ok truth or dear...lee"

I HOPE YOU LIKED PART ONE! PART TWO WILL BE OUT SOON!


	2. lee

"truth or dear lee" said shino

"DEAR AND GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOOT!"

"I dear you to..." right when shino was going to speck he was cut off by ino

"I dear you to kiss gaara on the cheek!" yelled ino then lee and gaaras face went red

"WHAT!" yelled gaara and lee

"you know the rules if you don't do it the game ends!" said naruto with a chessy grin

"fine!" said gaara

"are you shore?" asked lee

"JUST HURRY UP!"

"o ok" lee got closer to gaara how was red hot then lee kissed gaara on the cheek (yes I know leexgaara x) ) then lee pulled away blushing and then he looked at gaara how looked like he was going to pop!

"g gaara are you ok?" asked lee

"y yes I I'm fine"

"ok give me the phone!"

"truth or dear...choji!"

PART 3 WILL BE OUT SOON! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO CHOJI?!


	3. choji,sakura and hinatas boobs? o0

"choji truth or dear?" asked lee

"truth"

"ok hhmmmm if you had to pick one girl to date who would it be?" said lee choji looks around the room at all the girls

"well I guess its out of ino, sakura and hinata" said choji then he looks at hinata how looks like a tomato

"ok truth or dear... sakura!"

"dear!"

"hey hinata do you have a bikini?" asked choji

"y yea w why?"

"can you go get it?"

"o ok" hinata goes out the room and comes back with this teeny little bikini that would Just cover up your bits. Hinata healed it up blushing

"h hear y you go"

"thanks hinata" said choji

'WOW hinata i didn't know you had that" said naruto blushing

"i i don't my mother g got it for m me a as a joke i i would n never w were t that the t top i is to s small" said hinata blushing

"it doesn't fit you cause your boobs are too big hinata" said ino

"i ino!" said hinata blushing then naruto and kiba both got blood noises

"k kiba n naruto a are you o ok?" asked hinata (kiba and naruto was imagining what hinata would look like in that bikini)

"y yea were fine" said kiba and naruto

"any way sakura i dear you to wear this" said choji

"AAAHHH NO WAY IN HELL!"

"you know the rules sakura!"

"f fine" sakura goes in a room and comes out with the little bikini ALL the boys got blood noises

"STOP! I IM TAKING THIS THING OFF!" yelled sakura

"ok just give me that dame phone truth or dear... hinata!"

THATS IT FOR THIS PART WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HINATA?!


	4. hinatas first kiss!

"truth or dear hinata" said sakura

"d dear"

"ok all the BOYS line up on that wall ok hinata put this over your eyes so you cant see"

"o ok"

"ok spin round 3 times"

"ok"

"now walk ford and put your hand on the persons shoulder how do you think it is?"

"i think i its naruto, sasuke or shino"

"ok now kiss the person in front of you!"

"w wait w what! i i c can't i i don't know h how it is!"

"that's the point"

"o ok" slowly hinata got closer and closer to the boy and kissed him then pulled away slowly. With her hand still on his shoulder she took off the blind fold blushing then she was shocked to see how the boy was it was.. NEJI! there hinatas face went red hot so did nejis

" neji?!"

"y yes hinata?"

"i it w was y you?!"

"y yea" naruto and kiba looked mad and hinata started to cry

"H HINATA! w whats wrong?!" asked neji

"i i lost m my first k kiss w with y you"

"what do you mean"

"i i didn't want you t to b be my f first k kiss!" yelled hinata

"how did you want to lose your first kiss too?" asks ino

"t too" then all the boys got into hinatas face asking if it was him

"s stop p please"

"HEY SHE SAID STOP LOOK YOUR MAKING HINATA UPSET!" yelled naruto

"t too n naruto" said hinata softly

"wait what!?" asked naruto

"t too naruto"

"what a second hinata you like me?! for how long?!"

"e ever s sins w we where a all academy students" then right there narutos face had a shocked look

"t that long?!"

"y yes b but i was t to shy t to t tell you"

"hinata i never noticed"

"it fine y you l like s sakura s so i really don't m mind"

"NO IT ISN'T! FINE YOU HAVE LOVED ME FOR SO LONG I HAVN'T NOTICED! I WAS ALL WAS WONDDERING WHY YOU WHERE THE ONLY ONE HOW WASN'T MEAN TO ME AND WHY YOU ALWAS FAINTED WHEN I TOCHED YOU AND IT NEVER CAME TO MIDE THAT YOU LOVED ME I AM A HORRABIL PERSON!" yelled naruto

"n naruto p please d don't yell" at this point every one was in one side of the room just watching

"i I'm sorry hinata i really am a idiot can you please forgive me?" asked naruto

"ok" then naruto hugged hinata and kissed her

"n n naruto!"

"hinata" then they pull away and every one got back in the circle

"ok hinata it your turn"

"o ok truth or dear...gaara"

THTAS IT FOR HINATA WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO GAARA?!


	5. gaara confessts

"t truth or dear g gaara?"

"truth"

"o ok *w what should I do I don't know maybe* do y you l like l lee?" asked hinata

"0/0" gaara

"so gaara do you like me?" asked lee

"w well he's a great ninja and I regret what I did to him when we fought"

"and.." said naruto

"I guess I have alittle crush on him" said gaara with a red face

" g gaara" said lee in a soft voice

"yes lee got any thing to add?"

"I have a little crush on you too"

"l lee!" then gaara and lee looked at each other

"well mm I its your turn gaara" said hinata giving the phone to gaara with sorry eyes

"look hinata there is nothing to be sorry about" said gaara

"y you knew I I was thinking that?!"

"yea I saw it in your eyes"

"ok truth or dear...kiba"

THATS IT FOR GAARA WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO KIBA?!


	6. kiba, temari and ino

"truth or dear kiba" asked gaara

"dear!"

"ok I dear you to cuddle wit hinata till the game ends"

"w why me! why I is it a always m me?!" said hinata

"because your the shy cute one that nearly every boys likes and plus its funny to see of you react" said gaara

"g gaara h how c can you say t that n not every b boy l likes me!"

"think about hinata your nice, cute you have a body to die for and you have big breasts" said ino

"I I ino! s stop going on about my breasts!" said hinata blushing

"sorry"

"ok I will do the dear"

"come over here hinata" then kiba puts hinata on his lap and puts his arms around her they both blush

"h how long d do we h have to do this g gaara?!" asks hinata

"till the game ends but if you two stop before the game ends the WILL end"

"ok so hand me phone!"

"truth or dear...temari!"

"truth"

"do you like shikamaru?"

"y yes I do" said temari with a red face

"t temari you like me?"

"yea why?"

"because I like you"

"r really?!"

"yes"

"ok your trun temari" said kiba handing over the phone still cuddling hinata

"ok truth or dear..ino"

"dear!"

"ok I dear you to kiss sai"

"what!" ino looks over at sai how was blushing a little while he was drawing. ino got closer to sai and kissed him

"I ino!"

"sai it was a dear" then sai graved inos hand and pulled her closer and kissed her

"s sai!"

"ino I love you"

"I love you sai" then the two where just making out and didn't stop

"hhmmm guys you can stop know" but they didn't

"ok I will do inos trun for her" said lee

"ok truth or dear...tenten"

OK THATS IT FOR KIBA, TEMARI AND INO WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO TENTEN?!


	7. tenten and narutos lap dance gone right?

"truth or dear ten ten?"

"dear!"

"ok I dear you to...CUDDILE WITH NEJI LIKE ME HINATA ARE!" yelled kiba. Tentens face went bright red

"n neji?!"

"yea"

"o ok" she walked over to neji and cuddled him

"come on neji just like me and hinata are!"

"fine" said neji blushing

"ok tenten your turn" said kiba giving tenten the phone

"ok truth or dear...naruto"

"DEAR!"

"ok I dear you to" then tenten gets naruto to come to her and she whisper some thing in his ear and narutos face just got redder and redder

"o ok"

"h hinata come here f for a sec" asked naruto

"o ok kiba w we can continued the d dear a after"

"ok!"

"remember naruto the shirt" yelled tenten. Naruto blushed and took off his shirt

"n n n naruto! w what are y you doing!?" said hinata blushing

"s sit down hinata" said naruto

"o ok"

naruto looked at hinata with these eyes that just made hinata go crazzy

"I I was deared to g give you a a lap dance" said naruto

" lap d dance b but why m me?!"

"I don't know just l let me do the dear"

"o ok" then naruto started dancing fiddling with hinatas hair and unzipping her jacket

"n naruto!"

"ssshhh" said naruto putting his finger on her lips hinata blushed so hard you could feel the heat from a mile!

naruto continued playing with her hair and kissing her on the ear and neck

"na na na naruto! please st stop!"

"ok naruto you can stop the dear now!" said tenten but naruto didn't stop and made his way to her chest

"NARUTO! S STOP!" yelled hinata

"NARUTO!" yelled neji punching him in the fqace then hinata quickly zipped up her jacket and looked at the ground blushing and thinking

"oowww! neji why did you do that?!"

"OK NARUTO THAT WAS GOING WAY TO FAR!" yelled neji

"what. do . you. mean?!"

"you were just about to touch hinatas chest!"

"what wait was I going to do that?!"

"yes!"

"well ops sorry hinata I didn't know what came over me" hinata looks at naruto with a smile

"I don't mind! I I kinda liked it" said hinata

"h hinata! are you serous!?" said naruto blushing

"yes" then hinata graved narutos shoulders and started to make out with him

"n neji what just happed?" asked tenten

"well its something that hinata does some times this is the 3ed time she has done it. When gets kissed on the neck and ear some thing happens and she just starts to make out with the person"

"ok a bit like a 2ed personality"

"well yea!"

"hinata"

"naruto" then naruto picks up hinata and walks into hinatas room!

"o no!"

"ok lets just leave them and keep playing the game I will do narutos go" said tenten looking at the phone

"ok truth or dear...sasuke!"

OK THATS THE END FOR TENTEN AND NARUTO WHAT WILL HAPPIN TO SAUKE?! AND THE TWO LOVE BIRDS?!


	8. sasuke and what happend in the bedroom!

"ok truth or dear sasuke"

"dear!"

"ok I dear you to... TAKE ALL YOUR CLOUSE OF BUT NOT YOUR UNDER WEAR!" sasuke blushed

"o ok!" sasuke stormed out then naruto and hinata came back out. Hinata was blushing and naruto was looking away from every one

"ssssooo what happened?" asked ino

"n nothing!" yelled hinata blushing

"yea nothing" said naruto in a sad voice

WHAT HAPPEND!

"naruto-kun!"

"hinata-chan!" then naruto took off hinatas jacket and his jacket so naruto had no shirt on then he tried to get hinatas shirt off

"n naruto!" said hinata

"yes hinata isn't this what you wanted?"

"w what are y you talking about?" said hinata putting her jacket back on

"well I kissed you on the neck and ear and you just started to make out with me and I bring you to your room so you know"

"w wait my n neck and e ear oh no I it happened again n naruto that's wasn't me I h have a 2ed p personality a and you trigged it"

"s so that's wasn't you?!"

"y yes that was my other h half hinrata"

"hin. ra. at?"

"y yes"

"so you don't want to you know"

"N NO! w well not yet" said hinata blushing

"ok" said naruto looking down

"na naruto?"

"yes"

"I im s sorry naruto its just that w we aren't datting yet and"

"OK SO KNOW WE ARE NOT DATTING!"

"n naruto but I I thought that we just I"

"ok hinata think why do I kiss you?!"

"t to make me feel better"

"h hinata"

"w when you kissed me I still knew you were in love with sakura"

"y you still think im in love with sakura?!"

"y yes"

"hinata I love you"

"IT CAN STILL SEE IT IN YOUR EYES!" yelled hinata

"h hinata"

"I KNOW THAT YOU STILL LOVE SAKURA AND THAT YOUR JUST TRYING TO MAKE HER JALOUSIE!"

"hinata t that's t true im sorry"

"IM SORRY IM SORRY! THATS ALL YOU CAN SAY I HAVE LOVED YOU FOR HOW LONG O YES EVER SINE YOU SAVED ME FROM THOSE BULLIS AND THAT WAS HOW LONG AGO LIKE 13! YEARS AGO!"

"hinata"

"lets just go back to the others"

"o ok"

AND THATS WHAT HAPPEND IN THE BED ROOM!

then hinata starts to cry naruto just stands there

"naruto do some thing she's YOUR girlfriend!" yelled kiba then sasuke walks out only in his boxes!

"s s s sasuke!" said hinata blushing then she fainted

"SASUKE!" yelled sakura and ino getting blood noise

"hinata o hinata wake up!" said kiba piking her up and going to her bedroom

"ok just give me the PHONE!" yelled sasuke

"ok truth or dear...neji"

OK THATS THE END FOR SASUKE WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO NEJI?! AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO KIBA,NARUTO, AND HINATA? NEXT PART SOON!


	9. neji and kibaxhinata?

"neji truth or dear" "truth" "ok have you ever tried to look throe a girls clothes with your byakugan?" asked sasuke. Neji gave a blush "w well i i yes" every one looked at neji the girls covered them selves "really? how was it neji?" asked naruto "hey i dont have to tell you!" WHAT GOING WITH KIBA AND HINATA "so thats what happen naruto that jerk! he doesnt deserve you!" "kiba" "its just that i hate to see you like this" "k kiba thank you" kiba gave a slight blush "hinata i love you" there hinata with wide eyes and blushing looked at kiba with a 'really?!' stare "yes hinata i have for along time but i was scared that you wouldn't like me back because you liked naruto and i just didnt know what to do and" before he could finish hinata kisses him they slowly brake away "hinata" "kiba im sorry for not knowing but went im with you i can relax but when im with naruto i tense up and freak out and its really annoying" "hinata i love you but does this mean you choose me?" "yes" then they kiss some more BACK AT THE PARTY! "god what are they doing in there?" said ino looking at the door naruto tenses up and looks away "naruto what happen when you and hinata were in the bedroom?!" asked ino "n nothing that you need to know!" yelled naruto then kiba and hinata both come out of her room smiling "what happen?" "n nothing!" yelled kiba and hinata at the same time. Then there look at echother and blushed then naruto and hinata make eye contact then there faces both went pail then hinata brakes away just about cry she wipes the tears away and puts on a fake smile "o ok h hows turn is it?" asked hinata neji graves the phone and it landed on sai UNTILL NEXT TIME! 


End file.
